Fire
Summary Daniel, Kris, Wally and Terry all travel to an opposites planet, to settle an argument between to kinds. While Yobite is trying to look for large diamond deposits on this world. Plot The episode begins in a mine, droids are mining for some sort of mineral. Yobite: Have you find any diamonds, yet? Phil: Well you see that after the diamond mines ran out, the diamonds have become more scarce. Yobite: Fine. Time for our other plan, I know of a planet where we can find an unlimitted amount of diamond deposits. Phil! Set the Y-Borg's course for the planet Ardoragelu! Phil: Yes, Yobite sir. Yobite: Once I have gathered enough, diamond deposits. It will be time to put the final phase into action and rule the universe! Theme Song Daniel, Wally, Kris and Terry are riding their bikes on the road. Daniel: Wow, there's been no alien activity in like three weeks. Kris; Yeah, how does it feel not using the DNAtrix for three long ''weeks. Daniel: I wouldn't say I haven't used it for three weeks. Flashback of Daniel sitting in his room pacing up and down. Then he hears a ring on his phone and transforms into Echidart, knocking down his wooden bookshelf. Mom, offscreen: Daniel! What was that?! Then it shows Daniel playing video game and loses. Daniel transforms into Punchan and throws a punch at his Flatscreen shattering the screen. Mom, offscreen: Daniel! Flashback ends Terry: We haven't seen any alien activity, in weeks! I hate to admit it, but it's kind of nice. Kris: Yeah, we finally have the chance to be normal teenagers, again. We can catch up with all of the latest shopping deals! Kris and Terry squeal with enjoyment. Wally: Hey guys, a gas station let's stop and get a slushie! Daniel: Sure. And besides my tires are almost flat. But just remember no one makes better slushies than, Super Slushie. The four park their bikes right in front of the gas station and enter. Wally; trying to open the door: Grrrr. Ugh. Terry: What's wrong? Wally: It. Won't. Open! Daniel: Hah, big strong Wally can't even open a simple door! Wally; gritting his teeth: Let it go, Deoxyribo. Daniel: Here move aside! Let me show you how a man does it! Daniel grips the handle and tugs on the metal door, only becoming semi open. Daniel: Wow! You're right it's- Wally: HAH! Finally you admit I'm right! Daniel: I was going to say: See that deadbolt (points to the rusted deadbolt) It's rusted, we need a can of oil to unrust it. Terry: Guys. Daniel: Maybe I can use Punchan to break down the door. (activates the DNAtrix the Punchan hologram forming) Terry: Guys. Wally: No let the muscle break it down! Terry: Guys. Daniel: Yeah, right you can barely open that door! At least I open it semi-opened. Terry: Guys. Wally: Oh that's it! (raises his fist) Terry: Guys! Guys! Guys! Daniel and Wally; in unison: What? Terry: I was going to say: let me try! Wally: Be my guest. Wally and Daniel move to the side, sneering. Terry grips the doorknob drags the door all the way open destroying the deadbolt. Daniel and Wally's jaws drop, with amazement. Terry, bowing: Ta-dah! Kris: Alright! Girlpower! (Kris and Terry slap palms) Daniel: Wow, just wow, Wally. You're supposed to be the jock and muscle of this team, but can be overpowered by a girl. Wally; shrugs trying to cover for his fault: I must'of loosened it up for her. Kris: Guys look! (Kris points to the abandoned gas station) The gas station is completely abandoned with a demolished and fallen apart, slushie machine in the back corner. Bags of a variety of chips scattered all over the floor. The moonlight glimpsing through a shattered window on the left next to the cash register, which was semi-open. In the front are three sets of perfectly stacked cans, that create the form of a pyramid. Wally: Hello? Anyone home? Daniel: Anyone, ever? Then a figure is seen disappearing into an aisle. Kris; sarcastically: You boys just 'had 'to say that. Daniel: Everyone, spread out leave no stone unturned! Find are little disappearing friend! Kris and Terry you take that side (pointing to the left corner aisle) While Wally and I will take this side! (pointing to the right corner aisle) Kris and Terry are taking both sides of the aisle they were assigned hoping to cut the figure off. When they reach the end of the aisle all they see is eachother. Quick footsteps are heard and they both turn to the back seeing the figure running toward Daniel and Wally's aisle. Kris: Craig. We just pulled a Daniel and Wally, there. Terry: Not for long! Terry punches the ground causing the ground to rumble and a rock uppercuts the figure knocking him unconcious. Kris: Nice Shot! Terry: Thank you. Daniel; giving up on purpose: Oh, we can't find the bad guy, right Wally? (winks) Wally: That is right, Daniel, maybe he's in that slushie machine! (points to the broken down machine) Wally and Daniel licks their lips and Wally pushes down the lever. The lever is stuck and Wally pushes the lever up and down multiple times but it's still stuck. Daniel: Why is everything in this shack stuck!? Wally slams the lever down one last time and the machine squirts out slushie right onto the floor. The figure attempts to escape from the girls but slip right onto the slushie blotch falling to the ground. Kris: Good job, guys! Daniel: Huh, was he always there? Kris and Terry facepalm and let out sighs. End Scene The figure wakes up and looks around realizing he's been discovered and he's surrounded. Kris: Who are you? And what are you doing here? Figure: Okay. Daniel Deoxyribo it is your old enemy! (He rolls to the moonlight revealing he is Phil the Mushroom) Team; in unision: Phil the Mushroom! Daniel: Wait who is he, again? Terry, facepalms: Yobite's lackey. Daniel: Oh yeah! What is Yobite up to this time? Phil: Not telling! Kris; eyes glowing: Oh yeah! Phil: Nope. Kris: Tell us! Phil: If you can catch me! (Grows vine and swings away, escaping from the four) Kris: Craig! He's getting away! Daniel: Not for long! It's hero time! (He is about to slap down the DNAtrix but Phil falls right in front of them all tied up in his vines) What? A hooded figure flips into the air, stopping right in front of the four. Hooded Figure: You're coming with me! Wally: Or what? The figure is digging in his trench coat pocket in search of something. Daniel; gritting his teeth: Wally! Get your sword ready! Wally nods drawing out his sword, in a fighting stance. Daniel's right hand is hovering over the DNAtrix, Kris' hands are surrounded in a pink aura, and Terry is levitating a piece of the ground. The hooded man draws out a can, this causing the four to lower their weapons. The figure sprays the air emanating a green mist producing coughs from them. Daniel: *Cough* What is this? Terry: *Cough* Dunno. Wally: *Cough* It's knockout- The four faint and the man drops his can, the camera zooms into the spray can revealing it to be knockout gas. End Scene Daniel awakens and discovers he is in a dark room with a bright light resembling a spotlight hovering over his head. Daniel: Where am I? Voice: You're at Electrician HQ, son. Daniel moves his head toward the voice, detecting an office dressed in a yellow and purple armored suit. Daniel: Who are you!? And what did you do to my friends? Electrician Officer: Sorry in our methods in getting you hear, but I am Electrician Officer Johnathan A. Jet I! I was commanded to bring you here, for a special mission. Daniel: What kind of mission? Jet I: We've detected a distress signal on the planet Ardoragelu, there has been a war there for centuries by the two people. We've thought who else would be better for this job than Daniel Deoxyribo. Daniel: I'm not going without my friends. Jet I: We thought you would say that, so we brought them along. Jet I enters a code in a pad opening a room, Kris, Terry, and Wally all appear unharmed. Kris: Daniel! Are you alright!? Daniel: Yeah, fine. Guys up for a trip to space. End Scene Daniel, Wally, Kris and Terry in Electrician suits driving towards the planet Ardoragelu. Daniel: Guys. Look its Adonilu-Aborouge-whatever! The teens all watch as their ship gets closer and closer toward a planet with one half of the planet is submerged in deep searing flames of red, blue, orange, yellow and white. The other half is covered in light bluish-white shiny ice. As the ship approaches a flame strikes the ship making it lose control and fly towards the ice part. Daniel: Whoah! Wally: Deoxyribo! Control the ship! Daniel: I can't if I can't even get close to the controls! Kris: Let me try something! (Kris produces a large sturdy mana shield surround the perimeter of the ship) Daniel floats toward the controls and takes control. Driving over the ice world, the ice part is covered in a sturdy sheet of ice, with a large body of water with lazing glaciers, and sturdy igloos. The residents there begin firing ice cannons at the ship. But the attacks just keep bouncing off the mana shield. Daniel: Shoot! We're being attacked! Kris: Why are they attacking us! Wally, readying his sword: Well, so much for the warm welcome! Terry: Wally! Were on the part of the planet that has ice, you think the residents here will give a 'warm welcome! Daniel regains control and hovers over the ice towards the fire part of the planet. Soon Daniel commands the craft to land gently. Terry sees the fire world has lava pools, rocks, and flames costantly shooting up like jets. Wally charges right out of the ship along with Terry, Kris and Daniel who are all surrounded by flame residents with flaming hair and togas with spears. Wally: So I guess this is what they call ''warm welcomes '''''on this world. Terry: Shut up! Daniel, Kris, Wally and Terry are all in a cell. Wally, banging on the bars: Got any eats? General: Who are you!? Did General Cryo send you?! Daniel: No sir, we landed here to settle an intergalatic argument! General: Oh, I'm sorry but we can only settle this war with fighting and fighting only. Oh, how rude I am General Pyro and you children are? Daniel: Oh, I'm Daniel. Daniel 10. Wally gives Daniel a bewildered at him. Daniel: Hey its what everyone's calling, me. Wally: I'm Wally. Wally Dokio. Kris: Kris. Kris Manareece. Terry: Terry. Terry Quake. Daniel: Excuse me. Can you please let us out, now? General Pyro: Oh, no. I can't I wouldn't want you children getting hurt, now. (The General walks off still chuckling.) The Electricians? Children these days. Heheh. Daniel: But we were sent here by the Electricians! General Pyro: Hah! The Electricians? The Electricians have no authority here! Kris: Oh, craig. Daniel: That's my thing! Wally: Now, how are we going to get outta here! Daniel: Have you ever heard the expression, 'opposites attract?' Wally: Yeah, why? Daniel: 'Cuz I know a guy! Who might like to help us! (The DNAtrix activates) Daniel slams it down undergoing a transformation sequence. Daniel is spinning around in purple genetics, his ribs become stronger and sturdier, his body starts attracting metal objects, Daniel becomes more mechanically and his face starts to look like Magnetricity's face. Finally Magnetricity's face multiplies two more times becoming his arms. Magnetricity: MAGNETRICITY! Kris: That's not going to work! Magnetricity: Negative. (Magnetricity uses magnetism to rip open the bars) Ta-Dah! (bows) Everyone escapes the prison cell. Terry: You know that's my thing! Magnetricity shrugs and suddenly a war cry appears. Magnetricity: What the- Fire bombs burst in front of them, creating an explosion. When the smoke clears it is revealed Kris raised a mana shield protecting them. Kris: What was that!? It is shown the ice and fire soldiers are fighting hand-to-hand combat. Magnetricity: I got 'em! Magnetricity uses magnetism to lift all of the ice and fires soldiers in the air. Magnetricity: Time out! What is this all about? Voice, in Texas accent: What in tarnation is the meaning of this! Magnetricity moves his head toward the voice revealing another general but a fire one who had ice spiky hair like his soldiers with a Napoleon hat, a monacle, a cat like eye, an ice beard and a blue uniform. Magnetricity: Hi, I'm Daniel 10 and- General: I don't care! Did Pyro set you up to this! Voice: Cryo! Magnetricity spots Pyro with a machete in his left hand. Cryo: Pyro! Grrrr! Pyro and Cryo are about to fight but Magnetricity levitates them with magnetism into the air. Magnetricity: You two need to take a chill pill, too! Cryo: Put us down, you varment! Magnetricity: First tell me how this war started!? Pyro: Land! Duh! Two species can't share this world so we can only settle this with war! Pyro flings his spear at Magnetricity, striking his DNAtrix reverting him. Knocking Daniel unconcious, after Daniel reverted all of the soldiers and generals dropped to the ground and continued to fight but each species on their own land. Kris, dragging Daniel: Time to block them off, before they destroy eachother! Terry create a fissure to seperate the two and then I will create a mana barrier! Terry: Gotcha, boss! Terry clenches and slams her fist to the ground creating a fissure creating a border seperating both lands. Then Kris forms a mana barrier blocking them from fighting, eachother. Daniel, wakes up: *Cough* What happened? Wally: Your plan failed, dude. What now? Kris: Their destroying my barrier! She points to the soldiers that are destroyign the barrier. Daniel: We take sides! (Daniel transforms into Hot Dog) Hot Dog! Wally: What the heck! Hot Dog dashes in front of Cryo and blasts out a fireball and then multiple at his soldiers. Hot Dog then jumps into the air and exhales flames defeating attacking ice soldiers. Then he bashes several others and then uses the flame on his tail as a weapon to duel the soldiers. Hot Dog: Too many of the ice soldiers, gotta think fast! Cryo: Fire the catapult! The soldiers load up the catapult with an ice bomb and launch it directly making contact with Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Owch! That's cold! (He reverts) Kris: Daniel! Daniel recovers and transforms into Brontororus as soon as the fire soldiers cross into the ice area where the ice soldiers rush to, after. Brontororus: Brontororus! Time to finish this war! Brontororus jumps in front of the fire soldiers and whips them with his tail. Pyro: Traitor! Cryo: Hah! This is one smartin' of a varment! He wen' to a winnin' side! Brontororus then blasts aurora blasts blasting several fire soldiers away. Brontororus breathes a blast of ice right at a fire soldier capacitating the soldier in ice. Brontororus: Whoa, that's new! (Brontororus charges up another aurora blast in his horn blasting hanging icicles on a mountain. This causing them to crash right onto another soldier.) Brontororus produces an bright light blinding both sides and reverts. Daniel to the generals: Give up, both of you! Cryo: But I thought yer wer' on meh side kid? Pyro: But you were on my side, first? Cryo and Pyro in unison: Who's side are you on?! Daniel: I was on neither one of your sides. I was trying to show you how pointless this war is! There are two sides of this planet for a reason, why don't you share it? Cryo and Pyro nod and put out their hands to shake the other one's. Cryo: Pyro. Pyro: Cryo. Pyro and Cryo: I accept to keep peace between us both! Kris, Wally and Terry look relieved. Daniel, Wally, Kris and Terry are all piling into the Electrician ship. Pyro: Thank. Cryo: You. Pyro: Daniel. Cryo: Deoxyribo. Daniel: Anytime, guys! Just keep peace between both of you guys! The ship takes off. Kris: Hey guys! I realized we never found out why Phil was at that gas station! The four teens just shrug. End Scene Yobite is shown commanding his droids to continue to dig, in a cave on the ice part of Ardoragelu. Yobite: Keep digging! Until you found the diamond deposits! Droid: Sir! We found something! Large diamonds appear. Yobite: Excellent........ Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Terry Quake General Pyro (First Appearance) General Cryo (First Appearance) *Ice Soldiers (First Appearance) *Fire Soldiers (First Appearance) Electricians *Jonathan A. Jet-I (First Appearance) Daniel's Mom (flashback, offscreen) Villains General Pyro (temporarily) General Cryo (temporarily) *Ice Soldiers (temporarily) *Fire Soldiers (temporarily Phil the Mushroom Yobite Yobite's droids Aliens Used Echidart (flashback) Punchan (flashback) Magnetricity Hot Dog Brontororus Trivia *The planet Ardoragelu is a combination of two words that mean Fire and Ice in Latin. *This episode was based off of the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Simple . *This is the first time Phil was more of a main character in an episode then Yobite. *Johnathan A. Jet-I's last name Jet-I is based off of the Star Wars organization Jedi. *This episode was delayed two weeks for reasons.